Truth or Dare
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Ashley is miserable while constantly wondering and worrying about how Andros feels about her and whether he loves her. So Cassie, knowing that Andros does love her and is too shy to talk to her , comes up with an idea to get them together.


Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer_: Saban owns Power Rangers in Space. I own nothing.

_Authors note_: Just a one shot idea I thought of last night in bed before I went to sleep. I am still working on my other story, Jason's Birthday Bash. I don't know how good it is though, I haven't received a review since chapter two. Your input on that story will be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

It was just a regular afternoon on the Astro Megaship. T.J. and Carlos were sparring on the Simudeck. Cassie was on the bridge monitoring the Earth and surrounding areas for any trouble. So far, things had been really quiet. Andros was in the engine room, making some minor adjustments on the engines themselves, and Ashley was in her quarters writing in her journal.

Her journal was the one place where she poured out all her most personal thoughts. _I wish with all my heart that I knew how Andros feels about me, _she wrote_. Does he think about me all the time?_ _Does his heart ever race when he looks me? Does he ever get weak in the knees? Most importantly__**, does he love me? **__Oh I wish he'd talk to me, open up to me! For I love him with all my heart. In fact, I have loved him since the beginning, when he first powered down and revealed himself to us. I just felt this strong connection between us even though I acted like a complete idiot then. I know he's been through more hell in his young life than any three people put together, but I wish with all my heart that he would do something, anything, that would let me know that he loves me too. _As she poured out her heart on the paper, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh, Andros_, she thought, reaching back and grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her chest. _I love you so much. Do you love me, too? _Just then, she heard a knock at her door.

"Ashley, are in there?" Cassie called and upon hearing her best friend's voice, she hastily hid her journal and put her pillow back on her bed where it went.

"Yeah, Cassie," she called back as she heard her door opening. She quickly wiped her eyes as Cassie stepped into her room.

"There's only ten minutes until our group training in the Simudeck and I told the others that I would come and get you. Are you---," she broke off upon noticing Ashley's face. She could tell that Ashley had been crying by the watery, red look of her eyes. "Ashley, what's wrong?" She asked as she went up to Ashley and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Ashley just shook her head and a realization his Cassie then. "It's Andros, isn't it?

"I just wish I knew if he liked me or not!" Ashley burst out, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Oh, Ash, I know he likes you," Cassie tried to reassure her best friend.

"Then why is he always distant and formal?

"You know that's just the way he is, Ash," Cassie said. "He's had so much loss in his life, what with Karone, Zhane, His parents, and even his parents, that's he just afraid of becoming close with someone again."

"But he hasn't lost Zhane," Ashley replied. "And he hasn't lost Karone either. Remember what he said Darkonda told him? That she was still alive."

"Yeah, if Darkonda was even telling the truth, and if so, he still doesn't know where she is. She could be anywhere!"

"I know," Ashley said. "It's just unfair, though! Why does he have to suffer so much?"

"Hey, he'll be all right," Cassie tried to soothe her. "He'll never stop looking for her and who knows, he'll probably find her, too."

"I hope so," she replied. "Anyway let's get to the Simudeck." Cassie nodded and the two of them headed for the elevator that would take them up there.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Carlos exclaimed in relief when the girls entered the Simudeck a couple minutes later.

"Yeah, Ashley and I were talking some things over in private. Are we late?" Cassie replied.

"No, you're just in time," T.J. told her, coming over to them.

"Guys, let's get started," Andros called from the control panel.

"Right," Carlos said and noticed Ashley just gazing at Andros.

Cassie had noticed too. She tapped T.J. on the shoulder and whispered, "Ashley is miserable. I just wish they'd get together. They both like each other.

T.J. nodded. "I know. But you know how stubborn Andros is. Plus Ashley is afraid of Andros rejecting her, so she won't say anything either."

"You're right, but I have an idea how to get them together. Tell everyone to meet back here at seven tonight."

"Will do, but right now we have a training session waiting for us. Let's go." With that said the two rangers jogged over to the others and they all began the training session

T.J. kept his word and by the time seven o'clock rolled around they were all back in the Simudeck and looking expectantly at Cassie. "I know you all are probably wondering why I wanted you here this evening," She said and they all nodded.

"What's up, Cassie?" Andros asked. "Is Astronema causing trouble again? Because the sensors haven't picked up anything and---"

"No, nothing like that," she interrupted him. "I had an idea for a game that we could all play." With that she went over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. The Simudeck immediately changed to the simulation that Cassie had entered. They all suddenly found themselves in a large bedroom with a queen-sized bed, several bean bag chairs, a dresser, a recliner, white carpet, the whole works.

"What's this?" Andros asked, sounding completely confused.

"A bedroom. The game I wanted to play is usually a sleepover game so I set the controls to simulate a bedroom.

"What's a sleepover?" He replied and Ashley explained.

"It's when a bunch of friends gather at someone's house and hang out, talk, play games, eat, and stay the night there."

"Oh," Andros nodded in understanding. "So this game you're thinking of is a sleepover game, Cassie?"

"Yeah, it's called Truth or Dare. It's very popular at sleepovers. Do you all want to play?" As Cassie spoke, T.J. suddenly knew what Cassie was planning.

They all nodded and Andros spoke again. "I'll try it, but you'll have to teach me how to play."

Cassie nodded. "It's really easy. You just take turns asking each other truth or dare. If they say truth, you ask them a question and you have to answer it truthfully. If you say dare, the person asking you thinks up a dare for you to do and you do it. Most dare are really silly and fun."

"What happens if you lie when you answer the question or you don't do the dare?"

"If you lie when answering your question, you're out of the game. The first time you refuse to do a dare you get a strike, the second time; you're also out of the game. The last person in wins."

"There's usually friendly teasing if you won't do a dare or lie answering a question but it's all in fun," Carlos put in. Andros nodded. "I'm ready," he said.

"I'll go first," Cassie said. She sat in one the beanbag chairs. "T.J., truth or dare?"

T.J. sat on the bed. "Truth," he replied.

"Is it true that you're dream date is Halle Berry?'Cassie asked him.

"She's hot but no, she's not my dream date," he answered. He turned to Carlos, who had taken a seat in the recliner. Ashley had joined Cassie on the floor in another beanbag chair, and Andros had joined T.J. on the bed. "Carlos, truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he responded and T.J. though for a moment. "Okay, Carlos, I dare you to stand up and sing Ice, Ice, Baby." The other giggled at this except Andros who looked confused until Ashley told him it was an old song.

Carlos blushed and performed the dare, singing the song despite constant laughter from the others. "Hey, I know I'm a terrible singer but you don't have to rub it in," he said mock indignantly when he was finished.

T.J. guffawed. "Terrible you say? You could break glass with your voice!" He exclaimed, causing another outbreak of laughter and a pillow hitting him in the face thrown playfully from Carlos.

"Okay," said Carlos once everyone had calmed down. "Cassie, truth or dare?

Carlos grinned wickedly at this. "Is it true that you're that you're in love with Phantom Ranger?"

Cassie blushed as the others laughed. "Yes, I am," she said softly, her face turning red.

Carlos exchanged knowing glances with T.J. and Ashley. "I knew it," he said and Cassie blushed again.

The game then continued and soon it was Cassie's turn to question someone again. She knew everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves, even Andros, so she decided to make her move. She turned to Andros. "Truth or dare?" She asked him.

Andros hesitated. "Dare," he said after a moment.

Cassie grinned. This was it. "Okay, Andros, I dare you to kiss Ashley. And it has to be on the lips. No peck on the cheek crap."

"Cassie!" Ashley wailed and buried her face in her arms. She was embarrassed. She couldn't believe what Cassie had just done. Apparently Andros couldn't believe it, either, for he hadn't so much as moved a muscle since Cassie had announced his dare. He just sat there, his mouth agape and his cheeks red.

"Go on Andros," T.J. said, giving him a nudge in the back.

"Yeah, we all know you want to," Carlos put in which just made Andros blush more.

Realizing that they were all looking at him and waiting for him to make his move, he got to his feet and went over to Ashley. When he reached her, she stood up to look him in the eyes.

"I can't believe she did that," she murmured softly.

"I know," replied Andros, still red in the face. Without even realizing it, he had been moving his lips closer to hers as he spoke. Andros's heart was pounding in his chest as his eyes closed and his mouth found hers. The touch was electric and they both leaned into the kiss as it became deeper and more passionate. Ashley moaned softly into his mouth which gave Andros the chance to thrust his tongue in and explore all the resources of her mouth. Ashley responded in kind and the two tongues dueled for supremacy as Ashley's arms went around his neck and his went around her slender waist. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever until the need to breathe became urgent and they both pulled back, panting, but keeping their arms around each other.

Ashley gazed deep into Andros's eyes. "I've been waiting and wanting to do this since we met," she told him softly. "After all this time, I was beginning to think that you just didn't like me."

Andros's heart ached at her words. "I've loved you since we met," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I could never dislike you, Ash. You're smart, beautiful, strong, fun to be around, and you have a great sense of humor."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked him.

"Because these feeling were and still are new to me. Plus, I was scared," he replied.

"You mean, scared of me saying I didn't like you, or scared of losing me in the future?"

"Both, I think. I just seem like every time I let myself get close to someone, I end up losing them," he said in a heartfelt tone.

"Well, I promise you, Andros, that whatever happens, you'll never lose me." Ashley's voice was thick with emotion.

At that, Andros pulled her close again, hugging her tightly then just held her close, stroking her hair. After a few moments he pulled back and said the word she's been longing to hear from him since they had met. "I love you, Ashley Hammond."

"I love you too, Andros of KO-35," she replied softly and they kissed again.

"Well, I have just one thing to say," spoke up T.J. "It's about time!"

"Hear, hear." Cassie and Carlos seconded.

Ashley pulled back as something occurred to her. "You set this up, didn't you, Cassie?" She asked her best friend.

She nodded. "I had to do something. The both of you were just moping around and being depressed all the time. It was even starting to affect your own the team's performance in the field."

Ashley turned and hugged Cassie hard. "You are the best friend a girl could ever have. Thank you so much!"

Cassie waved off her thanks. "I was glad to do it," she said. You guys belong together." The others nodded ascent at her statement.

"I couldn't agree more," Andros replied, kissing Ashley again. He looked deep into her eyes. "Together forever?" He asked her softly.

She nodded firmly. "Together forever, and always." She sealed her words with another gentle kiss.

And they were.

The end.

There it is. Please don't be shy. Please review and let me know what you think it it.


End file.
